


Flowers

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Jealous Anakin, M/M, Possessive Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bail Organa has been sending flowers to the Kenobi/Skywalker apartment. Anakin is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by kinkykenobi over at tumblr.

Anakin glared at the flowers. Every day for the past week, a certain senator had been sending Obi-Wan flowers. His former master may have brushed them off as gifts of gratitude, but Anakin knew that with each new arrangement, Bail Organa was becoming increasingly forward.

For someone so well-versed in politics, Obi-Wan disregarded the meaning of flowers. But Anakin understood them. Organa was essentially flirting with Obi-Wan. The latest bouquet that was delivered was outright propositioning Obi-Wan.

As much as Anakin loved knowing something Obi-Wan didn’t, he would never tell the man about Organa’s intentions. Obi-Wan was _Anakin’s_ , only Anakin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. ^.^


End file.
